I Wish You a Happy Life, My First Love
by Sasaya-chan
Summary: 12 tahun ku menunggu mu kembali dan kuharap kau kembali. Menggenggam tangan ku dan tersenyum lembut dihadapan ku. [WARNING! RintoLenka Pairing, yang tidak jadi] RnR minna?


Yo! One-shot story tapi begitu panjang seperti cerpen. Kali ini ff Vocaloid lagi tapi pairing RintoLenka yang sepertinya gak bakal jadi cerita happy ending buat pasangan ini =3= Seperti yang di request kan oleh teman author, RintoLenka pairing yang tidak jadi. Author harap gak ada yang nangis (siapa lagi yang mau nangis -.-)

[Oh iya sekalian, kalo ada yang mau request cerita lagi ke author yg satu ini, jangan PM ya. Ke ku aja, sepi soalnya -q- untuk cari tau ku apa, liat di profil author aja ya~]

**VOCALOID © Crypton**

**STORY © Sasaya-chan**

**WARNING! Ga-nyam, ga-seru, gaje, dll**

* * *

[12 years ago. . .]

"Lenka-chan, kata ibu ku kau akan pindah rumah. Apa itu benar?" Tanya ku dengan suara lantang menghampiri seorang gadis kecil seumur ku dengan rambut dikuncir satu di sebuah taman.

"Shhh! Jangan keras-keras, Rinto! Tolong jadikan ini rahasia ya! Aku tak ingin ada yang tau." Jawab gadis tadi dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

"Eh, maap! Ngomong-ngomong, pindahnya kapan? Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan teman-teman mu?" Tanya ku lagi berbisik.

"Sepertinya setelah pementasan drama kelas. Kalau saja bukan karena pekerjaan ayah, aku tak akan pindah, Rinto." Jawab Lenka dengan wajahnya yang mulai meredup.

"Berarti itu pementasan terakhir yang akan kau tonton di tk ini?"

"Yup. Tapi setelah itu kita pasti bertemu lagi!" Kata gadis kecil itu dengan seutas senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Seketika saja, hati ku mulai tenang melihatnya tersenyum kembali. Walau mungkin terpaksa. Dan itulah waktu terakhir kalinya aku melihat senyuman manis dari cinta pertama ku.

[12 years later. . .]

"Oi, ketua kelas! Disuruh keruang TU tuh!" Teriak seorang gadis tomboy dengan rambut kuning digerai panjang dengan poni berantakan dan lengan baju yang digulung se-siku berlari memasuki kelas.

"Iya, Lily. Aku tau. Ini kertasnya udah kekumpul semua belum?" Tanya ku.

"Kayaknya udah tuh. Lihat aja suasananya, udah pada sibuk sendiri." Jawabnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kalau gitu, dihitung dulu. Siapa tau masih ada yang belum ngumpulin." Kata ku.

Nama ku Kago Rinto, Kago nama keluarga ku. Sekarang aku sudah berada di kelas 12, tepatnya ambang batas perjalanan ku di 'sekolah'. Banyak anak yang memanggilku ketua dengan alasan sudah 3 tahun aku terpilih menjadi 'ketua kelas' di 'High School' atau SMA.

Masa lalu ku? Tidak banyak yang terbilang special. Terdengar membosankan dan terisi dengan kepolosan ku. Tapi walaupun begitu, ada satu orang yang dulu pernah singgah dikehidupan ku yang ku harap akan kembali. Orang yang sangat tidak disukai oleh orang tua ku tapi sangat dicintai oleh ku. Aku selalu kembali ketaman dimana sebuah perjanjian telah terucap hanya untuk memastikan ia telah kembali. Tapi sayang, orang yang ku cari tidaklah disana. Akankah ia menepati janjinya? Mungkin ini belum saatnya.

Aku selalu mengingat senyuman manis diwajahnya saat ia menemui ku. Tapi, orang tua ku tidak suka akan kedatangannya. Seperti melihat seekor monster yang datang untuk menerkam anaknya, mereka pasti memintanya pergi. Entah aku tak tau apa kesalahannya.

Namanya Kagami Lenka, teman se-permainanku saat aku berada di taman kanak-kanak yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum walau ia sedang terluka. Cukup katakan dia gadis aneh yang begitu unik dimata ku. Ah, sudah cukup dengan basa-basinya. Aku tak ingin membuat cerita ini tambah membosankan.

"Hey, Kago-kun. Bagaimana dengan gadis manis teman masa kecil mu itu? Sudahkah kau bertemu dengannya? Atau masih diperjalanan?" Kata gadis tomboy disampingku.

"Hm, mungkin tidak dua-duanya. Tapi ku harap ia akan datang besok." Jawab ku dengan tampang lemas.

Nama gadis tomboy tadi Okada Lily, panggil dia Lily. Gadis tomboy dengan rok pendek sedikit diatas lutut dengan kaus kaki dibawah lutut, kemeja putih lalu lengannya di gulung sampai siku. Aku dapat mengenalinya dari jauh karena hanya ia yang tidak memakai jas sekolah. Walau dari tampangnya terlihat bandel, di suka jadi tempat curhat semua murid.

"Oh, wisudaan ya? Kau ingin ia melihat mu memakai baju wisuda dengan menggunakan topi besar dikepala? Gak malu tuh?" Tanya Lily memanas-manaskan ku.

"Untuk apa malu kan masih pakai baju. Lagi pula itu yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadanya." Jawab ku sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Hm, apa sih yang ngebuat kau menyukainya? Pasti cantik banget ya." Katanya sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Yah, terlebih lagi senyumannya yang sampai sekarang tak bisa kulupakan." Kata ku. Perlahan-lahan aku menundukkan wajah ku.

"Um, doushite, Kago-kun. Oh, masa seorang ketua nge-down di depan anggotanya? Ayolah semangat! Masih ada lain waktu untuk bertemu dengannya. Kau masih punya harapan untuk bertemu dengannya bila ia masih ada di dunia ini. Bukan hanya nanti kau wisudaan, saat kau sudah kuliah pun kau dapat menemuinya bahkan mencari tahu keberadaannya dengan melacaknya, bukan? Ayolah! Ketua!" Katanya sambil memberiku semangat.

"Iya iya, aku gak akan nge-down." Kata ku dengan nada bosan.

"Jangan kayak kepaksa gitu dong. Kalau mau senang tuh yang ikhlas, ketua. Biar senangnya bener-bener senang." Katanya lagi sambil berjalan di depan ku.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya berbicara. Yah, mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak sekhawatir itu. Tapi, bolehkan aku berharap dia datang?

Kriiing! Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring di telinga ku.

"Berdiri! Arigatou Kaito-sensei" Kata ku lalu dilanjut oleh yang lain dan membungkukkan badan.

"Domo." Jawab Kaito-sensei lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Murid-murid pun berlarian keluar kelas. Tapi, sebelumnya . . .

"Duluan ya, ketua!"

"Ketua, jangan lama-lama di sekolah!"

"Pulangnya jangan kemalaman ya, ketua."

"Ketua hebat, jangan begadang di sekolah ya!"

"Kalau butuh bantuan, tinggal kirim pesan aja ya, ketua." Teriak Lily.

"Iya iya, udah kalian pulang aja. Cepet sana!" Kata ku kesal.

Mereka yang tadinya berhenti di depan kelas sambil bersenderan pada pintu kelas langsung berlari menjauh karena takut aku memarahi mereka. Huh, ini lah beban ketua. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini sebagai ketua kelas, Kaito-sensei, atau wali kelas kami, meminta ku untuk membatu para pengurus OSIS mempersiapkan acara 'graduation' besok. Hari dimana semua berakhir dan juga penentuan apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya atau tidak.

Aku pun membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja dan membawanya pergi ke lapangan, tempat acara itu akan diselenggarakan.

"Ah, Rinto-kun. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Besok kau bisa datang pagi?" Tanya Luka-sensei yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan menghampiri ku.

"Um, mungkin. Ada apa ya, sensei?" Tanya ku balik.

"Begini, kata Rin, kau punya gitar. Kebetulan senar gitar sekolah mulai kurang bagus, bisa kan kau bawa untuk penampilan Miku. Tadinya sensei ingin menyuruh mu membawa biola, cuma Gumi mengajukannya terlebih dahulu. Boleh?" Jelas Luka-sensei dan diakhiri pertanyaan.

Aku tak percaya, Rin mengatakannya pada Luka-sensei. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju dan aku dibolehkan pulang lebih awal daripada murid-murid yang lain yang juga ditugaskan untuk mempersiapkan acara perpisahan.

Aku pun berjalan pulang. Seperti biasa, aku kembali melewati taman itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 12 tahun.

Dan kau tau . . .

Aku kembali menatap sepi taman bermain itu.

* * *

Hari yang di nanti-nanti telah datang. Ya, hari dimana 'graduation' angkatan ku terlaksanakan. Selama acara itu dimulai, aku hanya dapat menatap kosong segalanya. Mulai dari pemanggilan dan penyerahan piagam, acara hiburan, sampai penutup. Karena aku merasa ada yang kurang dari semua ini.

_Lenka, kau kemana? _

Aku mulai memanggil-manggil namanya dalam lamunan ku.

"Ano, Kago-kun? Daijoubu?" Tanya Lily yang sedari tadi duduk disamping ku. Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau Lily-lah yang duduk disamping ku.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?" Tanya ku balik.

"Itu, sepertinya ada seorang wanita yang mencari mu di depan." Jelas Lily dengan menunjuk kearah depan dengan jempolnya menyuruhku untuk keluar.

Otomatis, mendengar perkataan Lily tadi aku langsung berdiri dan mulai berlari menuju keluar tanpa melihat aba-aba tangan Lily tadi. Aku harap itu Lenka. Semoga saja Lenka!

Dan sesampainya aku diluar . . .

Ternyata . . .

Lenka memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan ku, melainkan Ibunda dari Lenka itu sendiri yang datang. Ada apa ini?

"Ah, Rinto-kun! Sudah lama bibi tidak melihat mu. Kau sudah dewasa ya, nak." Katanya menatapku dengan lembut.

"Ah iya, bi. Ano, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Bibi ada apa kemari? Tidak bersama Lenka?" Tanya ku khawatir.

Orang tua itu mulai kehilangan sinarnya dan mulai mengeluarkan barang yang ada di tasnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sepucuk surat. Apa ini?

"Ini . . . dari Lenka. Seharusnya bibi memberikan mu surat ini lebih awal, tapi bibi tak punya waktu. Maafkan bibi." Kata-nya yang mulai menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, bi. Sekarang masih belum telat." Balas ku dengan senyuman. Aku pun mengambil surat yang baru saja diberikan oleh ibu Lenka dan ku buka lalu ku baca isi suratnya.

_To my dearest friend, Rinto_

_Rinto-kun, ogenki desuka? Ku harap kau baik-baik saja _

_Apa kau masih ingat aku, ku harap masih dan sangat berharap kau senang menerima surat ini_

_Aku harap aku dapat pergi ketaman tempat kita membuat sebuah janji_

_Tapi sayang, saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah tak mampu pergi kesana_

_Aku harap kau tak kecewa, dan tolong jangan menunggu ku_

_Karena aku takkan pernah datang ketempat itu lagi, Rinto (:_

_ Wish you a happy life, my childhood friend . . ._

Aku pun mulai menitihkan air mata ku dan mulai mencoba menerima kenyataannya.

_'my childhood friend . . .'_

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Lenka?" Tanya ku sambil terisak

Sang ibu tak menjawab. Aku pun terduduk dan mulai tidak percaya.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN LENKA?!" Teriak ku lagi sambil menangis.

Beliau pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya dan mulai terjatuh dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depan matanya.

"Maafkan bibi, nak. Ia meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu setelah menjalani operasi jantung yang ia derita semenjak 13 tahun lalu. Maafkan bibi, bibi baru menjelaskannya sekarang. Ia tak pernah menjelaskan mu karena takut." Kata beliau sambil meneruskan tangisnya.

Aku hanya dapat menangis mendengar kata-katanya. Aku tak percaya itu, tapi semua itu sudah ditakdirkan begini.

_Didalam keramayan yang begitu riuh, terselip sebuah kesedihan hati_

_Yang harus rela ku lewati, yang pada awalnya tak tega ku tinggali_

_Tangisan itu mulai mengisi pertanyaan yang selama ini sedang ku cari jawabannya_

_Bila kau memang tidak akan kembali kedunia ini,_

_tolonglah bawa aku pergi bersama mu, Lenka-chan_

* * *

Author : *gigitjarikelingking* Kayaknya kurang greget -q- Jadi, itulah ceritanya. Ada bagian gajenya jadi ane bingung takut kurang greget, padahal targetnya mau lebih dramatis *nge-galaudipojokan*

Lenka : Ini ceritanya authornya lagi galau ya? *lirikauthor*

Author : Iie! Aku gak galau, Lenka! Ane emang lagi suka buat cerita yang sedih aja -3- btw, arigachuu for reading my 'GAJE' story, minna-san! ^^


End file.
